remords
by lillysatine
Summary: les pensées de Roy après la guerre d’Ishbal.Slash RoyEd


Auteur : Satine

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : slash entre Ed et Roy

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : les pensées de Roy après la guerre d'Ishbal.

Note : Cette fic a été écrite juste après avoir vu l'épisode de la guerre d'Ishbal. Ce qui fait que les épisodes suivants ont été ignorés.

_**REMORDS**_

Depuis que je suis devenu alchimiste d'Etat, il n'y a qu'une fois où j'ai maudit ce don.

Je n'oublierais jamais la guerre d'Ishbal et ce que mes pouvoirs, décuplés grâce au docteur Marcoh, ont causé comme souffrances.

Cette guerre n'a été que folie et massacres et devoir causer autant de dégâts rien qu'en claquant des doigts m'a perturbé.

Mais j'ai obéi aux ordres.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Il fallait calmer la répression.

Je pensais que j'avais tout enduré.

J'avais tort.

Il a aussi fallu tuer des personnes innocentes au conflit, des docteurs qui soignaient aussi bien les militaires que les rebelles.

Et lorsque j'ai été obligé de leur tirer dessus, l'horreur de mes actes m'est apparue et j'ai voulu retourner l'arme contre moi.

Mais le docteur Marcoh, l'alchimiste de cristal, m'en a empêché me disant que je n'avais fait que suivre les ordres.

Et comme un lâche que je suis, j'ai accepté de croire ses paroles.

Sitôt cette guerre finie, l'armée est rentrée à Central City et je me suis jeté à fond dans le travail pour ne pas penser à ce que j'avais fait.

Je redoutais la nuit car je ne voulais pas rêver de ces atrocités venant me persécuter sous la forme de cauchemars trop réalistes à mon goût.

Alors je prenais des somnifères ou je cherchais l'oubli dans le lit de femmes qui pour quelques heures, pourraient me faire oublier à quel point je me sentais vide à l'intérieur de moi.

Quelques fois, je buvais aussi mais j'abandonnais vite car les maux de tête étaient trop durs à supporter au bout d'un moment.

Le temps passa et je devins colonel.

J'avais fini par retrouver une vie à peu près normale et je n'avais plus tous ces cauchemars.

Même si au fond de moi, j'étais toujours aussi rongé par cette culpabilité.

Mais j'avais fini par l'accepter car je savais qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais.

Et puis c'était ma punition.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le vide de mon cœur.

Ou le fait que je me sentais si méprisable.

Je cachais cette peine sous des abords froids et hautains mais elle était présente à chaque instant.

Et un jour, tu déboulas dans ma vie.

Toi, Edward Elric, à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale pour que toi et ton frère vous retrouviez vos membres disparus.

Je vis tout de suite en toi du potentiel et je savais que tu ferais de grandes choses.

J'avais raison puisque tu devins le Fullmetal alchimiste, l'un des plus célèbres d'ailleurs.

A chacune de nos rencontres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te provoquer.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je savais juste que te voir entrer dans une de tes fameuses colères faisait disparaître pour quelques temps le vide de mon cœur.

Et je peux l'avouer, j'admirais ta persévérance dans tes recherches.

Mais tout au fond de moi, je te comprenais.

Tu voulais trouver la Pierre pour sauver ton frère et soulager ainsi ta conscience.

Tu te sentais coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Alphonse et tu voulais par le biais de la Pierre te faire pardonner et réparer ta folie.

Oui, je ne comprenais que trop bien la culpabilité que tu devais ressentir en voyant chaque jour l'armure vide contenant l'âme de ton frère.

Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblions plus que tu ne le saurais jamais Edward.

Mais toi au moins tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Moi, je ne pourrais jamais.

Les années passèrent et ta détermination était toujours la même.

Tu suivais sans relâche toutes les pistes pouvant mener à la Pierre.

Et moi, pauvre fou, sous mes abords toujours aussi moqueurs et sarcastiques, je commençais doucement à m'attacher à toi.

J'aurais pu tomber sous le charme de Riza.

Mais ton grand cœur qui t'entraîne toujours dans des situations insensées, la fougue de ta jeunesse, l'amour que tu portes à ton frère sans oublier tes magnifiques yeux d'or m'ont fait tomber fou amoureux de toi.

Mes sentiments étaient stupides.

Tu me détestais et je n'avais rien à t'offrir.

Je ne suis qu'un homme qui est plus vieux que toi et qui n'est qu'une coquille vide.

Mais tu étais à mes côtés.

Et cela me suffisait.

Quand enfin tu trouvas la Pierre, je fus partagé en deux.

J'étais heureux car tu allais enfin réaliser ton rêve mais d'un autre côté, tu allais sans doute partir puisque désormais, tu n'avais plus besoin des ressources de l'armée.

L'opération fut un succès et Al et toi enfin purent retrouver vos membres.

Je pus enfin faire connaissance d'Al sous son véritable corps et t'admirer en secret dans ta totalité.

A partir de cet instant, je redoutais le moment où tu viendrais m'annoncer ton départ.

Alors je multipliais les occasions pour te voir et me moquer de ta petite taille.

Te voir en colère, voir le feu dans tes yeux étaient alors un moment de pur bonheur car pendant ces quelques minutes, j'étais le centre de ton univers.

C'était pathétique je sais mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi…

Lorsque tu m'annonçais que tu restais à Central City dans l'armée, mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine mais je cachais ma joie sous un commentaire moqueur.

Et pour ne pas changer, tu commenças à me répondre en hurlant.

Mais je t'aimais aussi pour ça…

Sans le stress d'avoir à trouver la Pierre et sans le poids de la culpabilité sur ton cœur, tu devins d'un coup plus accessible et tu commenças à sourire plus souvent.

Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où j'ai eu l'extrême bonheur d'avoir un de tes sourires rien que pour moi.

Mon âme a explosé de joie et mon cœur a tellement battu fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, un de mes murs s'est effrité et je n'ai pu te répondre par une de mes remarques sarcastiques.

Ce fut un des tournants de notre relation car à partir de ce moment, nous nous rapprochâmes et alors que nous nous disputions toujours autant, il y avait désormais entre nous une sorte de complicité.

Mais j'aurais du me douter que ce simple bonheur ne durerait pas.

Et tout s'effondra à cause de Winry Rockbell.

Lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, je ne savais pas qu'elle était la fille des médecins que j'avais assassinés.

Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

A cause de Marcoh qui l'annonça à Edward.

Sur le coup, mon cœur a cessé de battre et j'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

A cause de la culpabilité qui revint me faire signe mais surtout car j'avais peur qu'Edward ne sache que j'avais tué les parents de son amie d'enfance.

Quand il n'en a pas reparlé par la suite, j'ai pu respirer librement mais j'ai alors vécu dans l'angoisse qu'il apprenne ce que j'avais fait et qu'il me haïsse.

Et un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Winry arriva à Central City pour voir ses amis d'enfance et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, peut-être tomba t'elle sur des notes du docteur Marcoh ou sur d'autres prises lors du massacre d'Ishbal, elle apprit la vérité.

Et m'en accusa devant Edward.

Je n'oublierais jamais son regard étonné et rempli de trahison quand après m'avoir demandé si c'était vrai, je ne pu qu'acquiescer.

Sans un mot, il m'a quitté et Winry l'a rejoint après m'avoir giflé violemment les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de mourir qu'à ce moment là.

La culpabilité avait toujours été là mais cette fois-ci, elle était plus forte que jamais.

Certainement à cause du regard de détresse de Winry et de l'expression de trahison d'Edward.

J'avais réussi à surmonter les pêchés de mon passé grâce à la présence de ce dernier dans ma vie, même si cela avait été involontaire de sa part.

Mais là, tout venait de s'effondrer en un instant et je n'en pouvais plus.

Sans lui dans ma vie, plus rien n'avait de sens ou d'importance.

Sans réfléchir plus, j'ai alors décidé de continuer ce que j'avais commencé et que Marcoh m'avait empêché de terminer.

Peut-être qu'alors Winry et surtout lui pourraient me pardonner.

Je m'enfermais dans mon bureau et sortis mon arme.

Je la pointais contre ma tempe et fermais les yeux.

Ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward.

Je me préparais à tirer quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Edward fou de colère qui se précipita vers moi et me prit mon arme des mains avant de me gifler violemment.

Décidément, deux gifles en une journée, je fais fort.

Les cris et les pleurs d'Edward me tirèrent de mes pensées.

Les pleurs ?

Je baissais la tête et je le vis en face de moi me criant en pleurant que ce que j'allais faire était stupide et que perdre ma vie n'allait pas ramener celles des parents de Winry.

Une vie perdue n'en avait jamais sauvé une autre.

Ici, la théorie de l'échange équivalent ne marchait pas.

Je ne pouvais que le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Et oui j'avais tué, continua t'il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, mais c'était le passé et je n'avais fait que suivre les ordres.

Et j'avais suffisamment été puni de mes actes en portant sur mes épaules depuis toutes ces années le poids de leur mort.

Il me demanda aussi pardon de sa réaction mais il avait été tellement choqué d'apprendre que j'avais tué les Rockbell qu'il n'avait pu empêcher sa réaction.

Mais maintenant, il s'était calmé.

Et comprenait.

Même s'il m'expliqua qu'il mettrait un peu de temps à me pardonner totalement.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement car cela signifiait que je ne l'avais pas totalement perdu.

Je savais que je devrais parler bientôt à Winry pour lui demander pardon mais pour l'instant, j'étais heureux de voir Edward à mes côtés.

Sans un mot, ce dernier vient alors se blottir dans mes bras en me disant de ne plus jamais lui refaire peur comme ça car me voir avec une arme sur la tempe alors qu'il venait me parler l'avait effrayé.

Sous le choc de l'avoir dans mes bras, je retournais l'étreinte avec tendresse et laissais échapper mon doux secret dans un souffle.

Je le sentis se raidir et se reculer avant de me fixer de ses beaux yeux dorés d'un air étonné.

Extérieurement, je ne laissais rien paraître mais à l'intérieur, j'étais paniqué.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Ou dire ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je durcis mon cœur, m'attendant au pire.

Je fus étonné quand d'une voix neutre, il me demanda si j'étais sérieux.

J'aurais voulu nier, dire que mes mots n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie mais je ne pus et je lui dis que oui, je l'aimais.

Il m'adressa alors un de ses trop rares mais merveilleux sourires et me dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Sur le moment, je crus que j'avais mal entendu mais la douce pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit comprendre avec joie que ce n'était pas un rêve et que l'homme que j'aimais retournait mes sentiments.

Notre premier baiser me laissa un goût de paradis.

A partir ce cet instant, ma vie ne fut que joie.

J'avais Edward à mes côtés et alors que nous continuions toujours à nous disputer, il y avait maintenant de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Amour que je vivais d'ailleurs pleinement dans ses bras.

J'avais eu beaucoup de liaisons mais la première fois que je lui fis l'amour et que je fus en lui, il était si chaud et si étroit qu'une part manquante de moi, dont je n'avais même pas conscience, se reforma et je devins complet pour la première fois de ma vie.

Mais le plus important de tout était le fait que nous parlions beaucoup lui et moi.

De choses et d'autres, importantes ou pas.

Et surtout de nos passés.

C'est en lui parlant d'Ishbal que j'appris vraiment à accepter ce que j'avais fait.

Avant, je vivais avec l'idée que j'avais tué des gens mais je ne l'acceptais pas.

C'est en lui parlant et en l'entendant parler de son expérience avec sa mère que j'appris vraiment à accepter mes erreurs et à ne pas m'en vouloir.

Enfin pas trop.

Lorsqu'il me montra sa montre d'alchimiste avec l'inscription dessus, je décidais d'y faire inscrire les mêmes mots.

Don't forget.

Avec la date du massacre d'Ishbal.

Pour ne jamais oublier ce que j'avais fait, pour ne jamais recommencer cette folie et pour finalement accepter le passé que je ne savais pouvoir changer.

Oui, pour finalement mettre de côté cette culpabilité et enfin réapprendre à vivre avec lui à mes côtés.

Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que ma vie est parfaite.

Je suis au sommet de ma carrière puisque je suis le führer et j'ai l'homme de ma vie à mes côtés.

Je ne peux demander plus.

Edward, je voudrais juste te dire deux choses.

Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie.

Et merci.

C'est grâce à toi que je suis l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je suis dans notre lit et tu viens me rejoindre.

J'ai envie de te faire l'amour et je sens que tu ne vas pas te faire prier.

Je me penche pour t'embrasser et ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans la béatitude est de remercier aussi le docteur Marcoh qui, s'il n'avait pas été là, ne m'aurait pas permis de connaître ce bonheur.

Mais très vite j'oublie tout dans les bras de mon tendre amour.

Mon ange.

Ma lumière.

Mon sauveur.

Mais surtout, ma rédemption.


End file.
